It's just what best friends do, isn't it?
by AruAzifu
Summary: Everybody knows Dawn Berlitz is just like Ash Ketchum, but what if two were also alike even when it comes to romance department? A series of oblivious Pearlshipping oneshots from various POVs.


Brock was floored. Completely speechless.

They were staying at the Pokémon Center for the time being, with Ash and Brock sharing a room and Dawn having her own room. After dinner, Brock went to his room to turn in early for the day while Ash and Dawn decided to hang out at the lounge. After brief nap, Brock woke up thirsty and went to kitchen for a glass of water. It was on his way back to his room when he saw something unbelievable, something so incredulous that he nearly forgot to breath for a second, happening in the lounge area:

Dawn Berlitz was sitting on the lap of Ash Ketchum, gigging madly while said trainer had his nose buried in bluenette's hair with his arms around her.

"Ash! Stop it! You're acting like a puppy!" Dawn choked out between her giggles.

"But it smells so good, Dawn! It's not my fault I can't help it." came the muffled reply, somewhere between Dawn's hair. This just made Dawn to giggle harder.

"Wh...What are you two doing?"

Brock finally managed to croak out. At Brock's voice, both teens turned their heads to Brock's direction.

"Oh, hey Brock! Didn't see ya there." said Ash cheerily.

Brock was once again, dumbfounded. They were caught in the middle of full-blown PDA and they had audacity to not even blush? Just what happened between these two?!

"Don't mind Ash, he's just being his usual silly self." Dawn said smiling teasingly, at which Ash just rubbed back of his head also grinning bashfully.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda went overboard there for a bit, didn't I?"

"You think?" Dawn said archly, but she showed no intention of moving from Ash's lap. On the contrary, it was as if she also enjoyed his little show of affection, if her hand on his chest and her shining eyes full of mirth were anything to go by.

This was all too much for Brock. He had to ask bluntly.

"Just when did you two become a couple?"

At this, both of the teens gave Brock a strange look, as if _he_ was the unreasonable one here.

"What are you talking about, Brock?" said Ash, with a slight frown in his face.

"Yeah, it's not funny, you know." Dawn accused, sending a glare to Brock.

_What?!_

"But...But...!" Brock spluttered "You had your face in her hair, Ash!"

"Oh, that," said Ash nonchalantly, "Dawn said she changed her shampoo and asked for my opinion. She offered her hair and I just couldn't resist myself because it smelled too good. By the way, it really suits you well Dawn, in case you couldn't tell that from my actions."

"Aww, thanks Ash. That is very sweet of you." purred Dawn, her hand gently stroking his chest. Brock quickly raised his finger at this and pointed to them accusingly.

"That! That is what I'm talking about! That kind of thing is a couple behavior!" Brock shouted, but Dawn only gave an exasperated sigh at this.

"Really, Brock? I know you're sucker for a romance, but don't you think it is tad bit unhealthy to overreact to every little interaction between two good friends? I mean, I'm just showing my appreciation to Ash for his kind comments here."

Brock couldn't believe this. _Was she for real?!_ Of course you can show your appreciation to your friends in a physical way but it should be something like a pat on the shoulder or a quick squeeze on the arm not stroking their chests in an almost lovingly sort of way, while sitting on their laps!

Brock just shook his head. He always suspected Dawn to be somewhat dense in the area of romance but this was on a whole new level. Simply put, she was on an 'Ash' level.

Brock decided to change his tactics and turned to address Ash.

"Okay, Ash. You act like sniffling someone's hair while you have said someone perched on your lap is completely natural to happen between friends, but how come you never did that to any other friends you had?"

At once, Ash's expression became that of complete disgust.

"Ewww, Brock! Do you want me to smell your hair?!"

"NO! That is NOT what I'm implying here! I'm simply pointing out that you never show any other friends this level of affection! I mean, only a second ago you were weirded out by the idea of doing that to me! Don't you think that is because, I don't know, because this kind of behavior is not a normal friendship thing? Because you unconsciously feel like this kind of thing should be reserved only for someone you especially care about? Because this kind of thing is a _couple thing_?!" Brock nearly yelled, feeling like he was teaching the stupidest kid on earth how to add 1 to 1. But to Brock's surprise, Ash just sighed and gave a look like Brock was the stupid one here.

"Of course I wouldn't do this to any other friends, because I don't treat my friends like they are all the same! It is just like with Pokémons, you treat them according to their characteristics and relationships you have with them, not just to some stupid general rules! I mean, shouldn't _you_ know all of this, Mr. Pokémon Breeder?"

Brock was shocked. It…made sense…in a strange sort of way. When did he learn to argue like that?!

But Brock shouldn't be persuaded. It only took a _common sense_ – which, it seemed, was woefully absent from both of his friends – to see what Ash and Dawn was doing there was something only lovers do. If only Brock could find a way to explain all of this to them…

But before Brock could interfere, probably mistaking Brock's contemplative silence for an invitation for additional explanations, Ash went on with his words.

"Look, you said I never showed this level of affection to any of my other friends I had before. Let me ask you a question then. How many other friends shared the bond I have with Dawn? How many other friends had gone through what Dawn and I did, through all of our absolute highs and lows during our pursuit for our respective dreams? How many other friends even have a special high five like we do? Heck, how many of my other friends showed up in _cheerleader outfits_ to my gym battles just to show their supports? No one, not even you, Brock, who I had traveled longest with. So, shouldn't it be obvious that I act differently around her? Isn't it obvious why I cherish her above all others? This whole thing, it's not some stupid 'couple thing', it just shows the amount of trust and bond between us, and that's exactly why I can act rather openly around her and vice versa. But you were right about one thing, this kind of act _is_ reserved for someone who I especially care about, and it happens to be Dawn, my best of best friend, who will always have a very special place in my heart. It's just not in the way you think."

Brock wanted to pull out his hair in frustration. From what Ash just told him, it was _exactly_ in the way Brock think what it was! How can any human being this dense?! How can he be dense about _his own feelings_?! He just admitted he was completely in love with Dawn and even explained every little details of it but still managed to not realize what it meant for him! Brock mentally assessed Ash as 'hopeless' and turned to Dawn. Just maybe, this heartfelt confession of his could finally manage to break the truth to a certain Pokémon coordinator. Just maybe, her female intuition can finally work its long overdue miracle and somehow make this whole conundrum solve itself. A guy can hope, right?

But alas, Brock was to be disappointed, yet again.

"Aww, Ash! That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard! You are absolutely right; we are best of best friends and I will always cherish you too you sweet talker~" Dawn said with shining eyes, but without any sign of recognition of true meaning behind his statements. She even gave him a quick peck on Ash's cheek for it but she was not even blushing, completely unfazed as if it was the most natural thing for them to do.

Brock just threw his arms in the air in exasperation. Ash just made a confession of a lifetime and it just flew right over their heads, even Ash's. Heck, they were already acting and flirting like a couple, but still denying they are one! Brock felt like he should be laughing at the whole absurdity of the situation, but was unable to do so. It was hard to find humor in it when this kind of romantic disaster was happening to both of his traveling companions. It was already hard dealing with two incredibly dense friends, but with said friends in love with each other without even realizing it? Arceus help him.

"Looks like somebody is jealous of our friendship~" Dawn said in a sing-song voice, probably mistaking looks of absolute defeat on Brock's face as something else.

"Hey, no worries, man. We will make up a special handshake or something tomorrow. You are my best pal, after all. Just not on the level of Dawn." Ash chimed in, doing his best to console his friend.

Brock just sighed, shook his head and turned to leave for his room. He was a smart guy; he knew how to accept defeat when he saw one. He just wished there would be an opportunity in the future where he could calmly talk about the apparent relationship they are unknowingly sharing. Maybe he can ask Delia or Johanna for a help? Come to think of it, did they even receive 'the talk' from their mothers? Because if they did not, there was absolutely _no_ way he will give it to them.

Before he went to his and Ash's room, he turned his head to have a last look at his friends. Dawn was still on the lap of Ash and Ash still had his arms around her, and they were once again caught in their own world as they were whispering and giggling with each other without any care for their surroundings. _They are practically draped all over each other and they are telling themselves that they are just best friends_. Brock thought, with a mental shake of a head. But strangely, he did not feel the expected exasperation at their denseness; no, instead he felt a genuine smile beginning to form at his mouth for how pure they are being with each other. It was no lust, nor some teenage hormones that are fueling their relationship. It was based on a 100% pure adoration they felt for each other, also with their trust and bond they shared. Maybe that was the reason why they are so insistent on claiming that 'they are just friends.' _Then again, there is a saying that you should marry your best friend_, Brock thought with a smirk as he finally went to his room, _maybe that is exactly what they will do later in the future._


End file.
